This application claims the priority of the corresponding German patent application Serial No. 199 49 072.4 filed Oct. 12, 1999. The disclosure of the aforesaid priority application, as well as the disclosure of each and every US and/or foreign patent and/or patent application identified in the specification of the present application, is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to improvements in machines for the treatment of successive commodities of a series of commodities during transport between successive treating stations and, if necessary, past one or more intermediate stations. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods and apparatus which can be put to use in packing machines wherein successive commodities must be advanced, in a predictable manner, from an upstream treating station to a downstream treating station through one or more intermediate treating stations. Examples of such machines are cigarette packing machines wherein successive packs or portions of packs must be conveyed toward, through and beyond two or more successive stations wherein the packs and/or their constituents are manipulated by folding, adhesive applying, heating, cooling, label applying and/or other instrumentalities, often at a high or extremely high frequency.
A modern cigarette packing machine normally turns out box-shaped containers known as soft packs or hinged-lid packs. Each such pack contains an array or group of parallel plain or filter cigarettes and one or more envelopes which surround the array and can be made of metalic foil (such as tin foil), paper, transparent or translucent plastic sheet stock, cardboard and/or other suitable wrapping material. For example, the method and the apparatus of the present invention can be put to use and embodied in cigarette packing machines which are known as COMPAS 500 and are distributed by the assignee of the present application.
It is often necessary to advance successive commodities in the form of partly finished or finished cigarette packs along an elongated path which is defined by a group of suitable parts in a packing machine, particularly along a path which is defined in part by an elongated track in conjunction with a cover, bridge, lid or a similar guide member which overlies or underlies or is otherwise associated with the track to ensure predictable advancement of successive commodities between successive treating or processing stations in the packing machine. For the sake of simplicity, the aforementioned guide member will be referred to as bridge or elongated bridge but with the understanding that such bridge can be located above, below or along-side the path for successive commodities of a series of such commodities.
As a rule, or in many instances, a conventional bridge which is put to use in a cigarette packing machine is dimensioned in such a way that one of its end portions is or can be closely or immediately adjacent one or more parts at a first article processing station and that the other end portion of the bridge is or can be closely or immediately adjacent one or more parts at a second article processing station. Such selection of the length and of the mounting of the bridge in a packing machine or in a production line which employs one or more packing machines for cigarettes or the like can create problems when it becomes necessary to remove the bridge or to move the bridge out of the way (i.e., away from its customary operative position) because the one and/or the other end portion of the bridge is likely to collide with the part(s) at the adjacent station; this can result in damage to and in lengthy interruptions of operation of the packing machine or of the entire production line. Each interruption entails huge losses in output because a modern packing machine (such as the aforementioned COMPAS 500) is set up to turn out at least 500 cigarette packs (each of which normally contains twenty cigarettes) per minute.
Thus, if a packing machine for plain or filter cigarettes is designed to employ one or more apparatus wherein a bridge cooperates with (such as overlies or underlies) a track for predictable advancement of partly finished or finished commodities between a pair of successive treating or processing stations (e.g., a track defining a path wherein the blanks for the making of cigarette packs advance along one or more pasters which provides or provide selected portions (such as flaps, panels, tucks, walls or like parts) with coats or films of a suitable adhesive), even a short-lasting stoppage of such apparatus can entail huge losses in output and the making of large numbers of rejects (e.g., packets including blanks carrying films or layers of hardened adhesive which was permitted to set prior to bonding the adhesive-coated part to an adjacent part of the packet). A stoppage is likely to be necessary if a partially finished or finished pack blocks the path so that the bridge must be detached from or otherwise moved relative to the track in order to afford access to a damaged pack, to permit removal of the damaged pack or packs, and to reattach the bridge.
A likely location where a partly finished cigarette pack is apt to jam the path for successive packs is in the region of a paster which applies films of adhesive to blanks made, for example, of cardboard and already partially surrounding and confining metallic inner envelopes which can be made of metallic foil and surround an array of for example, twenty parallel plain or filter cigarettes. Films of adhesive are normally applied (such as sprayed) at least to lateral flaps of the aforementioned cardboard blanks which are to form part of hinged-lid packs of plain or filter cigarettes. In many instances, the application of adhesive films to lateral flaps of partially converted cardboard blanks takes place from below while the blanks advance along an elongated path defined in part by a track and in part by an elongated bridge which, in its normal operative position, overlies the track.
In many instances, a bridge is mounted in such a way that it can be pivoted to and from its operative position relative to the track. When in the operative position, the bridge is fixed to the track or to another support by metallic or other suitable fasteners. Such fasteners must be removed by hand (e.g., by means of a suitable tool) prior to pivoting of the bridge from the operative position, and the fasteners must be reapplied, again by hand, when the path is ready to guide successive packs from a first station to a second station. In addition to highly undesirable losses in output, frequent or even sporadic detachment of the bridge (or even a mere pivoting of the bridge to the inoperative position) results in wear upon the fasteners, misplacing of detached fasteners and other iconveniences (such as damage to component parts at the stations which are connected to each other by the track) which cannot be avoided in presently known packing machines or production lines employing one or more packing machines.
The likelihood of damage to parts which are installed at the station preceding and/or at the station following the path defined by the track and by the bridge can be avoided or reduced by removing such parts prior to movement of the bridge from the operative position to the inoperative position. However, such undertakings entail additional losses in output because a movement of the bridge from operative position must be preceded by removal of parts at the aforementioned station(s) and a movement of the bridge back to the operative position must be followed by reattachment of the parts to other devices at the respective station(s).
For example, if the track and the bridge cooperate to guide successive cardboard blanks or other types of blanks past one or more adhesive applying units (known as pasters) into the range of pushers which introduce adhesive-coated blanks and their contents into the pockets of an indexible blank converting wheel or turn-table, the bridge should be moved to its inoperative position when it cannot collide with one or more pushers for discrete packs or portions of packs. Similar situation can develop at the station where the path defined by the track and by the bridge (in the operative position of the bridge) is to receive blanks or partly finished packs for advancement toward and past one or more adhesive applying units. Attempts to employ a relatively short or very short removable or pivotable bridge have met with no success because such undertaking can affect the reliability of guidance of successive commodities from the station preceding to the station following the track.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method which ensures rapid, predictable, safe and convenient movements of the bridge between operative and inoperative positions relative to the track between two successive stations in a processing machine, such as a packing machine for cigarettes or other rod-shaped smokers"" products.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method which can be carried out, as often as required, without it being necessary to dismantle the devices and/or units and/or groups of parts at the station(s) preceding and/or following the path defined by the track jointly with the bridge.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method which renders it possible to complete an inspection of the track for successive packs of cigarettes or other rod-shaped articles of the tobacco processing industry within a fraction of the time which is required for such undertaking in presently known packing machines.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a method which can be practiced in existing packing machines upon completion of relatively minor alterations involving solely the track and/or the bridge.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method which renders it possible to greatly reduce the number of rejects in a packing machine for plain or filter cigarettes or the like.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a novel and improved apparatus for the practice of the above outlined method.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved bridge for use in the above outlined apparatus.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a novel connection between the track and the bridge of the improved apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which can be assembled into a module in the manufacturing plant and thereupon installed in an existing packing machine or in an existing production line employing one or more packing machines as a superior substitute for existing guiding apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved series of steps of manipulating the bridge prior to movement from and subsequent to return movement to the operative position relative to the track between successive processing stations in a packing machine for plain or filter cigarettes or other rod-shaped products of the tobacco processing industry.
Another object of the invention is to provide a packing machine which embodies or cooperates with one or more apparatus of the above outlined character.
One of several features of the present invention resides in the provision of a method of moving a variable-length bridge between an operative position in which the bridge is locked in an extended condition and cooperates with a track for the advancement of commodities from a first station to a second station in a packing machine. The improved method comprises the steps of unlocking the bridge, reducing the length of the bridge, and thereafter moving the bridge from the operative position to the inoperative position.
In accordance with one presently preferred embodiment, the bridge is elongated and has first and second end portions at least one of which is movable toward the other end portion. The length reducing step of the method which involves the manipulation of such bridge includes displacing the one end portion of the bridge toward the other end portion. The first and second end portions are respectively adjacent the first and second stations in the locked condition of the bridge, and the moving step can include displacing the one end portion of the bridge away from the respective (nearer) station. It is often preferred to resort to a moving step which includes displacing the first end portion of the bridge toward the second end portion and displacing the second end portion of the bridge toward the first end portion. More specifically, the moving step can include displacing the first end portion of the bridge toward the second end portion through a first distance, and displacing the second end portion of the bridge toward the first end portion through a distance which is different from the first distance. This can be accomplished in the following way: The moving step can include (a) displacing the first end portion of the bridge toward the second end portion and simultaneously displacing the second end portion of the bridge toward the first end portion, and (b) thereafter displacing one of the first and second end portions of the bridge. The step (a) includes or can include moving the first and second end portions of the bridge through at least substantially identical distances.
The unlocking step can include effecting the movement of at least one element of a composite locking device for the bridge along an at least partially non-linear path (e.g., along an arcuate path) to thus interrupt a force-locking retention of the bridge in the operative position.
The method normally further comprises the steps of returning the bridge from the inoperative position to the operative position subsequent to the moving step, thereafter increasing the length of the bridge to its normal or required length, and locking the bridge in the operative position.
The unlocking step is or can be carried out by hand. Alternatively, at least one of the steps can be carried out automatically, e.g., under the action of one or more prestressed springs. For example, the step of reducing the length of the bridge can be carried out in a plurality of successive stages at least one of which takes place or can take place in response to completion of the unlocking step.
Another feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a method of moving a variable-length bridge between an operative position in which the bridge is locked in an extended condition and cooperates with a track for the advancement of commodities from a first station to a second station in a packing machine, and a retracted position in which the bridge is unlocked and affords access to the commodities (e.g., parts of cigarette packs, partly finished cigarette packs or finished cigarette packs) in or on or at the track. The method comprises the steps of moving the bridge from the retracted position to the operative position, increasing the length of the bridge upon completion of the moving step, and locking the bridge upon completion of the length increasing step.
The bridge is or can be of the type having first and second end portions at least one of which is movable relative to the other end portion. The length increasing step of the method which is practiced by resorting to the just descibed bridge can include displacing the one end portion of the bridge away from the other end portion.
The first and second end portions of the bridge are or can be respectively spaced apart from the first and second stations upon completion of the moving step; the length increasing step of the method which is practiced by resorting to such bridge can include displacing the first and second end portions of the bridge toward the respective stations. In accordance with a presently preferred embodiment, the length increasing step includes displacing the first end portion of the bridge away from the second end portion and displacing the second end portion of the bridge away from the first end portion. More specifically, the length increasing step can include displacing the first end portion away from the second end portion through a first distance and displacing the second end portion away from the first end portion through a second distance which is different from the first distance. This can be carried out as follows: The length increasing step can include (a) displacing the first end portion of the bridge away from the second end portion and simultaneously displacing the second end portion of the bridge away from the first end portion, and (b) thereafter displacing one of the first and second end portions of the bridge away from the other of the first and second end portions. The displacing step (a) can include moving the first and second end portions of the bridge through at least substantially identical distances.
The locking step can include establishing a force-locking connection and/or a tight sliding fit between the bridge and the track or between the bridge and another stationary part of the packing machine. The locking step can but need not be carried out by hand.
Furthermore, the length increasing step can be carried out in several stages at least one of which preferably takes place in automatic response to completion of the moving step.
In accordance with a presently preferred embodiment, the locking step includes effecting a movement of at least one element or part of a composite locking device for the bridge along an at least partially non-linear path to thus establish a force-locking or another reliable retention of the bridge in the operative position.
The just described method normally further comprises the steps of unlocking (when necessary) the bridge in the operative position, thereafter reducing the length of the bridge, and thereafter moving the bridge from the operative position to the inoperative position (e.g., to afford access to the path which the track defines for a succession of finished or partly finished or incipient commodities).
A further feature of the instant invention resides in the provision of a combination of parts for use in a machine for confining successive commodities (such as partly finished cigarette packs) of a series of commodities in wrapping material. The combination of parts comprises a track which defines a path for advancement of successive commodities of the series from a first station to a second station, a mobile variable-length bridge adjacent the path and movable between an operative position in which the commodities in the path are less readily accessible (e.g., not accessible) and an inoperative position in which the commodities in the path are more readily (e.g., fully) accessible, and engageable and disengageable means for locking the bridge in at least one of its positions.
The bridge is or can be elongated and includes first and second end portions which are respectively adjacent the first and second stations in the operative and extended position of the bridge. At least one of these end portions is movable toward and away from the respective station to thus vary the length of the bridge.
In accordance with a presently preferred embodiment, the bridge comprises at least one slide or carriage including one of the first and second end portions of the bridge, and the at least one carriage is movable at least substantially lengthwise of the elongated bridge toward and away from the other end portion of the bridge, preferably upon disengagement of the locking means. The at least one carriage is moved away from the other end portion of the bridge to an extended position in which a component of the machine at the respective station prevents movement (or interferes or is likely to interfere with movement) of the bridge from the operative position. Such combination of parts can further include means for urging the at least one carriage toward the other end portion of the bridge so that the at least one carriage automatically moves toward the other end portion of the bridge upon disengagement of the looking means. The aforementioned urging means comprises or can comprise at least one resilient element (e.g., a tension spring).
The bridge preferably further comprises a second carriage which includes the other end portion of the bridge; such second carriage is movable at least substantially lengthwise of the elongated bridge toward and away from the one end portion of the bridge upon disengagement of the locking means. Such combination of parts preferably further includes means for respectively urging the at least one carriage and the second carriage toward the other and the one end portion of the bridge so that the at least one carriage and the second carriage automatically move toward the other end portion and toward the one end portion, respectively, in response to disengagement of the locking means. Still further, such combination of parts can include means for confining the at least one carriage to movement toward the other end portion of the bridge through a first distance and for confining the second carriage to movement toward the one end portion of the bridge through a second distance which at least approximates the first distance. The urging means can comprise at least one tension spring, and the just described combination of parts can further comprise means for maintaining the end portions of the bridge at a predetermined minimum distance from each other upon disengagement of the locking means and upon ensuing movement of the carriages by the urging means. The just mentioned means for maintaining the carriages at a predetermined minimum distance from each other can form part of the urging means or vice versa. For example, the urging means can comprise at least one substantially strip-shaped resilient element having a first portion affixed to the at least one carriage and a second portion affixed to the second carriage.
The bridge can be provided with a longitudinally extending window, and the locking means can comprise a displacing member which is connected with the at least one carriage and is movable in and longitudinally of the window to thus move the one end portion of the bridge relative to the other end portion.
The locking means can be constructed and assembled and installed in such a way that it is operable by hand. Such locking means can comprise a handle which is movable by hand between a locking position and an unlocking position. The handle and the bridge can be assembled and mounted in such a way that they are jointly pivotable between the operative and inoperative positions of the bridge subsequent to movement of the handle to the unlocking position.
The locking means can comprise at least one eccentric which is engageable with and disengageable from a complementary part of the locking means in the at least one position of the bridge, particularly in the operative position.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The improved packing machine itself, however, both as to its construction and the modes of assembling and operating the same, together with numerous additional important and advantageous features and attributes thereof, will be best understood upon perusal of the following detailed description of certain presently preferred specific embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.